Back To Change The Wrongs
by Adas5431
Summary: Like a lot of Naruto time travel fics everybody dies at the end of the fourth great shinobi war. in this one he goes back to change the bad and have a little fun with it as he does. and meeting the shinigami saying he can do anything he wants and it wont destroy the universe has nothing to do with the hilarity and serious that issues. side note. I DETEST RIGHTEOUS FEMALE FURY!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to be uploading a couple stories at once to see how people react so if i don't update fast or even in the next month please don't be mad. I have 9 days left of my 11th year then i'm leaving my house for like 3 weeks and i won't have internet. Also i actually haven't finished Naruto so i don't actually know what happens so if i don't get much right it doesn't actually matter because this is fanfiction. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Back To Change The Wrongs

He sat there. On the Hokage monument. Just thinking of the past. The fourth shinobi world war was over. And as was the cooperation. And they were working so good together. Everybody was happy. People weren't dying for stupid reasons. But that all went down the figurative drain. One person holding a grudge attacked another village member, that vilage member had friends come to his rescue. So did the first member, and then another, and another, and another until it everybody was fighting. Well almost everybody. There was only one person not fighting. And that person was Naruto Uzumaki. He had just finished sealing Kaguya back into the moon with Sasuke, who had died during said sealing. And was to tired to fight. It also didn't help that his body was pushed to the max with having 9 full biju in his body. The last thing Sasuke did before dieing was transfer some of his chakra to Naruto along with all the biju youki. Using what Naruto has to assume was the preta path. The one path the manipulates chakra. So that hurt like a bitch. So he laid there watching as everybody fought. For what practically no reason. And by some force when it was all over, literally everybody died. Nobody was left. Not the konoha 11, any team. Not any kage. Beside that of Naruto of course. When he could move, checked every body. He looked and he looked. Nobody was left. The battle field was dead. Either by injury or chakra exhaustion. So he headed home. After burying his precious people of course. From Sakura to Gaara. And he headed home. Only to find corpses. With no chakra. He hypothesised that when they sealed Kaguya she took all the chakra she could get. Which was all the civilians and genin that were in the cocoons. Since they could not escape like the shinobi allied force could. And so he grieved. He grieved for a long while. He buried every close person to himself in Konoha. From the Ichiraku's to Konohamaru. Which leads us to the present Naruto thinking of the past. From when he first stole the Forbidden scroll to when he watched the life fade away from Sasuke's eyes. And fade to black from red. And he realized something that should have been obvious, even to him. And that would be that he was a complete DUMBASS.

"Yes, yes you are." the voice of one giant nine tailed fox grumbled from the depths of his mind.

"Shut it you bastard." was Naruto mature respons.

"What? It's true." Kurama the nine tailed fox responded

"Just cuz it's true doesn't make it nice to say bro" that was from Gyuki the eight tailed ox.

"I'm in agreeance with the bastard here" that was Shukaku, one tailed raccoon.

"But Gyuki has a point" Matatabi the two tailed cat added her two cents in.

"Whether it was nice to say or not is irrelevant. What I want to know is what you're going to do about it Naruto." Isobu that three tailed said to its container.

"Ya! What are you going to do" that was Siaken, the six tailed slug.

Naruto looked to the slightly cloudy sky and said "i'm gonna get smarter. Isn't that obvious. Im also going to figure out how to win against 'righteous female fury' which i still think is stupid."

"Oh" Son Goku raised his eyebrow. "And how are you going to do either of those things? everybody but you on this planet is dead."

Chomie the seven tailed beetle whistled. "Wow there Son, way to be encouraging."

"What it's true." was Sons rebuttal.

Naruto chuckled. "Are we really going to go into this again? We literally just did it." he then started to walk in the direction of the Konoha library that held both civilian and shinobi books. "And to answer your question Isobu. I'm going to read and learn everything." this got the attention of the nine biju within his body and mind.

"And how are you going to do that Naruto? To do that would take lifetimes. And why. There's no reason to." this got Naruto to sigh.

"Shadow clones, and why not. Who knows maybe i'll even find anything usefull for my situation or learn something to help my situation." as soon as Naruto finished Kurama started to protest.

"Aw man! C'mon ningen realy? Do you know how much work I have to do, to stop you from killing yourself from over stimulation and the resulting brain melting?" he continued to grumble until Isobu interrupted him.

"What are shadow clones going to do for you Naruto?" he was genuinely curios.

"The transfer all that they learn and about 85% of chakra they have left back to the original" Kurama explained. The rest of the bijuu were floored with the usefulness of the jutsu. Especially with naruto and the amount he could make.

"Well atleast you have eight others to help you now."the biju laughed when Kurama huffed. "Wait." that's why sage mode doesn't last as long when i use a clone to gather the chakra then when i gather it myself! I knew something was up!" the biju sweatdropped at the blondes stupidity. "Now. give me all the chakra you guys can give. I'm going to make as many clones as i can that still have at least a month to live." the biju noded and did as requested. Wew. and when all that chakra was harnessed by naruto he gained what looked like a silver bijuu chakra mode. It looked just like his bijuu mode looked like when he first won chakra from Kurama. He then channeled all that chakra into his most signature jutsu.

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" a literal army of clones appeared in a huge puff of smoke. 50,000 clones. All with enough chakra to last a month. "Wow thanks guys." He thanked.

"….."

"Umm guys"

"Zzzzzzzzzzz"

"Well then at least I know that's what nearly all their chakra combined can do hehe. Now listen up minions! Spread out to well every where and raid everything everywhere. And seal up everything of use and stuff of no use and bring it back here. By the end of the month. Yo got that?"

"YOSH! Was the response he got.

"Well? Of you go" making a shooing motion.

"HAI!" and with that they all left. To all corners of the globe.

"Well with that done guess i'm off to the library."

* * *

 **Ok, so that was the prolog. I'm going to make this a time traveling fic and if you guys have any ideas plz im open. And with that im of.**


	2. Chapter 2 the seal and shin

**I didn't think i would update this fast but here i am. Now a few things. I am not a writer by any means. That being said my fight scenes are going to be terrible. And so is everything else. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2

Six months. That was how long it took to gather everything. With all the big villages and the small ones and the big hidden ones and the hideouts. It was tiring as all balls. But it was worth it. To get all the things worth learning, and of course his guilty pleasures. *cough* gardening *cough*. His ambition to learn everything was ultimately put on the back burner about halfway through month 5. The reason, time travel.

When he found out about that. Oh boy did the biju make a fuss. Too dangerous that, not enough chakra this. But that didn't matter. He studied with ten thousand clones a day on fuinjutsu to get it right. With shadow clones as guinea pigs of course. Without them he would have died on the first try.

But now six months after the war he could go back. With some new techniques of course. One being wind style great breakthrough. Another being the hirashin. Having so many clones trying to figure it out, it actually wasn't that hard. Getting it down in a week's time must have been some galactic record. But then again it did actually take like two hundred years if you count the clones lifespan.

But never mind the trials done and successful he was ready to go back, way back. But not without consequence. It required a lot of chakra to go back the distance he wanted to go safely. About 8.6 biju worth of chakra. And you know what that means. Good bye one to eight.

Now we find naruto standing in the middle of the chunin exam final stadium. With seals covering all the floor. If you went up high enough it would just look black with all three seals that are on the ground. The fact it took two hours even with shadow clones is insane. Not to mention it was all drawn with chakra due to the fact he ran out of ink about two months ago.

He stood of course in the centre wearing a the new headband that had the kanji for shinobi. His hair had not change much. He wore an orange t-shirt black anbu pants. An open red haori with a nine coma like symbols on his back in a three by three pattern. Black shinobi sandals completed his outfit.

"Are you ready kit" kurama questioned.

"Of course i'm ready you stupid fox. Why else would i be standing here" the protagonist said in a joking matter.

"Didn't have to be so rude about it." the fox grumbled.

"But it was fun" naruto chuckled at his own joke. And so did a few of the other biju. "Well we better get this going before i get all teary eyed that i'm not going to see eight of you again. At Least for a long while." he said solemnly.

"Oh we wouldn't want the big bad container to cry now would we?" Son Goku jested

"Nope." was Naruto's response. Now let's do this. And with that he went into his most powerful form he could get to in his six months of training, when his clones were working. Which is him gaining a silver cloak with red designs going everywhere along with what looked like horns made out of chakra. And with that chakra he did what he wanted which was put it into the seal below his feet.

And it began to glow, an ominous red. With all that chakra leaving naruto one might think it was painful. Especially with the fact that he was in essence taking eight bijuu out of himself. But no he felt. Peacefull. He couldn't quite explain it. It was like being air. No seriously the air has no cares and that was what he was feeling. He just stood there pushing eight of his nine living friends out of his body into the doodles below him and he didn't even care. It was actually scary. A person who holds his freinds way higher than himself was uncaring when he watched them just disappear in his mind. The just sat there in concentration growing more see through as time went on.

And then they were gone. It was just him and Kurama. That was when he felt the pressure of what he was doing. Not the fact he only had one friend now. No it was the stress of pushing all the chakra he had into the seal. He opened his eyes to look at the ground and seals only to be blinded. A few seconds later he felt like he was thrown into the to to open his eyes and see nothing but darkness. He could see himself easily it was just the blackness was all encompassing.

" **Hello there"** a strangely comforting yet gritty voice said.

"Uuumm" it was confusing. None of his clones went through this.

" **Behind you fleshbag"** the voice said in what seemed an annoyed manner. Turning around Naruto couldn't help but yell in fright.

"Aahh!" he couldn't help it. How would you feel if you turned around in pitch darkness only to see the god of death himself, the Shinigami.

" **Hahahahaha"** the laughter of the shinigami wasn't all that scary if you could believe that,(believe it!)it was actually kind of normal sounding.

Getting over his shock and fear quick he looked into the shinigami's eyes and said "so? Are you going to take my soul or are you going to let me go back and have a little fun. Maybe even right a few wrongs." he joked and asked at the same time.

" **Oh i'm just here to explain a few things before you go. It's more of a headache realy."**

To which naruto replied "seriously. Me breaking the laws of the universe and i don't get punished? Sweat!" naruto cheered.

" **Don't get all excited yet fleshling. Your not geting of scott free."**

"Aww"

" **Now listen up!"** hearing the god of death yell had Naruto's immediate attention. **"You can do whatever you like. I don't care. Anything you do would be better than your timelines end. That was literally the apocalypse for you. But with you going back it has already changed. You're all already alive. And i need to go soon to retrieve the souls. Now no matter what you do you will not cease to exist, you are now a time remnant. Which i won't get into what that is due to timey-wimey stuff."** now Naruto did get a lot smarter during those six months of study but he only heard and understood. 'Do whatever you want, people are alive, and he won't disappear, which was all good. He nodded in understanding.

He then proceeded to ask a question that has been plaguing his mind since ever. "What is the meaning of life?"

The death god laughed and said **"now that would be telling, but why don't you just go live it and find out. Now go! And have fun."**

And then he fell, and fell, and fell.

* * *

 **Ok i know this story probably sucks but my story in my head is so good it's just that my writing can't do it justice. See you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3 Enter Naruto Uzumaki

CH 3 ENTER NARUTO UZUMAKI

After the feeling of falling, Naruto realized he actually was falling. From a very great height. So high i fact that he could wait a few moments before acting. Deciding to look around to occupy his time, Naruto founds that he was falling just outside of konoha. It seemed that when he lands that he would be just a few minutes of walking distance away from the gates.

He wondered if he should just go straight there or if he should plan before entering. One moment of contemplation later and he decided to just go straight there. Besides, what was the point of being able to do anything if he didn't have fun! So with that in mind he looked down in time to realise he took too long and the landing was going to hurt. Channeling a good deal amount of chakra into his legs he landed, creating a small five foot crater.

"Owch" was all he could say from that. Having landed he checked his items to see if he lost anything. Finding that no, he has not lost anything he smiled and started his small journey to his 'home'.

On the way he thought of things he was going to do. Number one ws befriend his future parents. That was going to be fun. Number two he was going to get ramen. Actually scratch that, ramen was the first thing he was going to do. Thinking of the ichiraku's alive and younger excited him. Deciding that he went back to his list. Number three, train his mom to treat the fox with respect. He thought it was horrible the way his best friend was held in his mother's seal. Having pieces of wood shoved in his body. And not even in the good way, fufufu. Shaking his head of the perverted thought of the last thing he was going to do before he just have fun. And that was going to fight his future, past dad. Wow tense verbs were hard when time traveling. Looking up he noticed that he was at the gates. On arrival, two guards came up to him.

"Stop, what is your business here in Konoha, are you a shinobi, what's your favorite colour, and will you be my friend." asked the first guard. Upon his third and fourth questions his companion sighed.

Blinking at the multitude of questions Naruto replied."In order. That is for the hokage to know, yes, orange, NO!" looking to the other guard and leaving the other to cry on the ground for not getting a new friend he asked. "Is that all or can I go?" getting no immediate response he started walking. The second guard out of his stupor from the loud no he called out

"Hey wait. You need to sign in and since you are a shinobi we need to take your picture while also you need to be escorted to the Hokage." with his part finished he fished out his book for sign-in and to out the camera needed. When he was doing this and Naruto was waiting, the first guard flared his chakra, to summon an anbu. Coming back the second guard put the camera down and motioned for Naruto to get in front of it. Moving in front of the machine Naruto decided to pose. And what pose he he pose in, well he posed in non other than the NICE GUY POSE!(that was a lot of poses i just typed) complete even with shining teeth. While blinded the guard still took the picture. Putting the camera away for future use he held out the book for Naruto to sign. Grabbing the book from his he signed with a quick hand 'Naruto Uzumaki'. He decided to use his real name. Just so it would be easier.

It was at this time that a female anbu arrived. Naruto could tell it was a girl by the breast and figure. It totally wasn't the obvious long Uzumaki red hair that went to the women's and obviously his mom's back. "I assume I'm here to escort you here mr…" the anbu looked at Naruto in what he could only guess was a questioning gaze. The voice of course was a giveaway that she was asking for his name.

"Naruto, call me Naruto. And you would be?" the others looked at him for a moment before pointing to her mask. Which after getting the hint Naruto looked at. And finding that it was a fox like mask. After getting over the irony he looked at the rest of her. She was wearing standard female anbu attire. Along with a sword behind her back diagonally.( **i will not describe everybody's attire. Just so you know.)**

Laughing and scratching that back of his head."so your name's fox then?" see the anbu nod her head he shrugged and started walking towards the Hokage's tower."Are you coming fox-chan?" getting a growl in response he decided to tree hop or in this case building hop. Looking back and seeing that his mom was keeping up he decide to have a little fun. Picking up his speed considerable he took of. Looking back again to see her keeping up with no difficulty he went faster, only to find she was still keeping up. Deciding at that very moment to humiliate her, he went top speed. Effectively disappearing from her sight.

"Wha…" panicking and pushing her body to top speed she arrived outside the Hokage's tower a few moments later to find the the blonde haired protagonist sleeping on the ground beside the door. Seeing how he was mocking her she stomped up to him. Lifting her foot up in preparation to stomp on his head in fury, she descended. Only to be caught of guard with his hand holding her foot back a few inches of his chest.

Opening his eyes and looking up he said in a condescending baby voice. "Tisk tisk. What you were about to do is grounds for war and is legally assault. Bad fox, bad." by the end of his condescension she was sweating. Those were good points. However she also knew that there was no possibility of war considering she did not recognize his headband. But the other, the Hokage wouldn't care, considering who it was she was about to hit and the fact that she was too important to go to jail.

Backing up she decided that she should apologize. "Sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to." of course this was said in a very sarcastic voice. Naruto just looked at her before entering the tower. On the way to the Hokage he decided to ask a few questions.

"So fox-chan, what's your favourite colour?" looking back and smiling.

Tilting her head in confusion. It wasn't technically against the rules to tell him. With the fact that she could she replied with "well it's a tie between yellow and red."

"Is my hair just that awesome?"looking back and smirking

"No! You stupid idiot it's not because of your hair!" calming down she noticed it had a similar look to Minato's. She then noticed that they arrived at the Hokage's door with the secretary on the right motioning to go in. opening the door for the blonde, she let him in.

As Naruto walked in he noticed that it wasn't the third that sat in the Hokage's seat but the fourth. Minato Namikaze. Seeing his dad again and with all his limbs brought happy thoughts to him, which were crushed with the calculating gaze that he was looking at him with. "Good to meet you Minato, my name is Naruto." frowning at the lack of respect the one in the power seat replied with

"And to you Naruto, nice name by the way, it's actually what i was thinking of naming my future son" smiling at the end.

"You should, Naruto is an awesome name, I should know.'' chuckling at the end. ''But with the pleasantries out of the way is there anything i can do for you, I actualy have a few requests.'' raising an eyebrow at the fact the person in front of him.

''Well i have a few questions before you can ask yours buts that about it. Well unless you answer wrong then you will just be interrogated or killed ,''waving his hand in a dismissing motion ''but that's later right now i want to know why you came to Konoha. Why you are wearing a headband that says 'shinobi'?'' Naruto frowned. ''Well i came here to have fun and make a little ruckus. And the reason i wear a headband that says 'shinobi' is because i'm a shinobi.'' it was the Hokage's turn to frown.

''What do you mean by ruckus?''

Well, maybe a few pranks, blow peoples mind and occasionally make them contemplate life." Naruto smiled at the end. Blowing people's mind was always fun. Minato was about to speak before Naruto interrupted him "Oh! And to make puns, lots and lots of puns.'' at the fact he was going to make puns had Naruto grinning ear to ear.

The fourth hummed in thought. "Well those reasons are ok for you to be here and not in T&I, but you are going to have to pass a test, do you mind?"

''Not at all old man!'' frowning at the old man comment he opened a drawer in his desk bring out a seal.

"I'm not an old man Naruto." as he got up and started walking toward said person.

"The wrinkles on your face say other wise'' panicking the fourth hokage ran to the window and looked at his reflection. Noticing that he did not infact have wrinkles.

"That was a dirty trick.'' he smiled. "I like it." he continued the small walk to his future son. And handing him a seal and a small slip of paper. "Place that on your head and we will see if what you said was the truth." looking down at the seal he noticed that if he told the truth the seal would glow green, but if he lied it would glow red and induce pain. Not liking the pain part Naruto put the paper between both his hands and channeled chakra to them and removing the pain part to paralyzation. Of course the fact that it is a super complex formula it only took him a few moments to complete. After he was done he held it up and showed it to the Hokage

"I like this better wouldn't you say?" taking the paper from him Minato looked at the seal, and promptly sank to his knees. When he fell down the fox anbu from before appeared at his side and started comforting him.

"There there, Hokage-sama it's alright" she comforted him. Patting his back and all that.

"No its not, ive been working on that seal for months now and then he comes in here and changes it into a better version in just a few seconds. This sucks!" sweatdroping at the scene in front of him he put the seal on his cheek and channeled chakra there to activate it. It glowed blue.

"Are you done sulking old man or do you want a minute?" Naruto questioned his future dad.

"No im good im good." getting up and wiping his super manly unshed tears away he looked up to Naruto with the anbu disappearing again "now just say that what you said earlier was true."

Nodding Naruto proceeded as instructed. "What I said earlier is true." the seal on his cheek glowed green before going back to its original state. At this point in time Minato had a hard look in his eyes "now do you mean harm to Konohagakure or any of its people?" caught off guard by the question but not surprised by it Naruto answered

"To Konohagakure, no, to ninety-eight percent of its people no to a select few people yes. Are the people I mean harm to good for Konohagakure, yes" the seal on his cheek went and stayed green up unto the point he stopped talking. "And I Mean will of fire good for Konoha not emotional void weapons good." the seal glowed green signifying he was telling the truth, again. Minato's eyes narrowed then widened then widened even more.

"What do you plan to do with these individuals you mentioned?"

"Murder, simple as that. They're rotten roots got to cut them off before they infect more of the tree." seeing the proof in front of him as the seal and the determination in his eyes he believed him. And seeing as he laid no harm to Konoha he did not see harm in letting him roam free.

Well, I see no harm in you, figuratively speaking of course, you can take the seal of now." getting a thankful smile from Naruto as he did so. Naruto handed it back to the leader of the village. "Now what were your requests?"

"Umm well" scratching the back of his head he said " I kinda wanted to teach your jinjuriki how to use her biju." standing up Minato stared at Naruto.

"And why do you want to do that?" questioned the whiskerless man in the room.

"My reason are my own, but if you want i can put the seal back on and say i won't murder her" the Hokage nodded and after doing so Naruto handed the seal back.

"Fox" the anbu again came down and bowed to the Hokage.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Go fetch Kushina-chan would you?"

"Yes Hokage-sama" Kushina then proceeded to head home to change into her usual ninja wair. At this point Naruto had a red face from holding his laughter in. Minato noticed this and with a raised eyebrow asked

"And what is so funny, Naruto?" after he finished his question naruto burst out laughing. Holding his stomach and falling to his knees.

"I just find it hilarious that you sent her home to fetch herself! Bwahahahahaha!"


	4. Chapter 4 First Step of Training

**First Step of Training**

* * *

The blonde hokage frowned at the laughing shinobi on his floor. 'How could he have know? Sensor, maybe. Did he know before coming here? Or was it something else. Whatever it is this man is dangerous doesn't mean I trust. Even though he past all the test flawlessly.'

''Tell me Naruto, how do you know that was Kushina?

''Do you want me to be honest?'' naruto asked after getting over his laughing fit.

''I would prefer it''

''I'm a time traveller''

''I see. Well if you're not going to answer my question with any seriousness I guess I'm just going to drop it.''

''Really?!''

''NO! How do you know that anbu fox was kushina?''

Sighing naruto answered in a deadpan voice. '' number one'' holding up one finger. ''anbu FOX! Number two'' holding up another finger. ''I'm a sensor, I felt the foxes chakra a kilometer away. Number three'' holding up a final finger. ''The awesome red hair is a huge giveaway.'' Minato stood there contemplating all of his points. Only one of those is fixable. You can't hide your chakra from skilled sensors no matter how hard you try. And its extra impossible for jinjuriki. Now the hair is technically fixable but minato would rather forcibly have kushina retire then change her hair in any way. He loved it too much. But what mask to give her. Looking down he decided she could just keep the mask. In the year and a half of her being in anbu only one person was able to find out her identity.

''Well shit'' was Minato's only response

Naruto chuckled ''Shit indeed old man''

Getting a tick mark on his head ''I'm not old you stupid blonde.''

Smirking naruto replied '' yes you are. And I seem to recall that it took me a couple of seconds to change a seal you took months making.'' scowling Minato was about to respond when the door burst open revealing kushina in her a road to ninja attire. Turning naruto smiled 'perfect' ''well don't you look foxy in those cloths.''

Kushina's reaction was funny to say the least. She went through a couple of emotions. Embarrassment to anger to happiness to anger to shyness to anger. ''Who you calling foxy you triple stoop! (triple stupid) when she said this her hair went up into nine tail like things and started to sway.

Naruto leaned over to his future dad and said in a loud whisper behind his hand '' the fact that her hair looks like nine tails does not help her case of keeping her situation a secret.''

The hokage sighed '' I'll give you that''

Growling kushina decided to intervene and kick some ass. ''Don't make fun of my hair you stupid sissy'' yelling and charging at naruto. Who smirked and said one name.

''Otsutsuki'' in response to that name kushina fainted. Not from fear or exhaustion but the huge jolt that went through her system with the fox freaking out. Because she fainted mid stride at a somewhat high speed she flew into naruto's arms. And a second later had a very cool looking tri pronged knife to his throat.

''What did you do to her?''

''Her nothing, i just freaked out the fox so badly it screwed with her chakra system which caused her to faint from the suddenness of it. She will be back to normal in a few seconds.'' nodding and stepping away and putting his kunai back in his pouch he frowned.

''What makes you say th-'' SMACK. That for those who don't know it was naruto smacking his future mother across the face. Kushina jerked awake and jumped away from the blonde. Rubbing her cheek she looked at the blonde''owwy. Why would you do that to a poor defenseless women.''

Naruto narrowed his eyes ''poor no, defenseless fucking no, and because you would do the same to wake me up.'' naruto eye smiled at the end, which is actually a jutsu. He found that out after looking through kakashi's stuff.

''Why you!'' yelled charging naruto again.

Naruto smirked again ''shinju'' and kushina fainted again. This time in Minato's arms.

''Will you stop that!'' while minato was smiling but he was trying to be mad. Considering he's doing this to his wife with just words. But naruto wasn't listening he was too busy laughing. Recovering after a few moments naruto leaned on the desk still smiling.

''Why don't you do the honours hokage-jiji?''

Sighing at naruto calling him grandpa ''unlike you I wouldn't hit a poor defenseless women.''

''Ok again she is neither poor or defenseless. Besides how many times has she hit you for exactly zero reason?'' minato looked down at kushina's unconscious face and started to smile evilly. Raising his hand up and bringing it down hard. SMACK.(I do not condone abuse of any kind. This is just my anger out for the ''righteous female furry'' I fucking hate that shit with a fucking passion.) kushina bolted up looking around in confusion.

''What happened?''

''You fainted'' was the simultaneous reply of both blondes all the while smiling. With a suspicious glance at them kushina sighed

''Whatever. What was the point of me coming here?''

Naruto gained an air of seriousness ''Well considering that I already know that you are anbu fox we can just skip to the part where you answer me a question.'' kushina looked surprised for a moment before looking at minato

'''It was the hair wasn't it?'' kushina asked in a dead voice. Minato shook his head in negative surprising kushina.

''Actually he's just a sensor'' looking back to the other blonde kushina sighed.

''Ok so what's the question'' naruto smiled

''Do you want me to teach you how to control the fox''

Kushina just looked at him ''of course'' was her response.

Naruto smiled harder ''awesome go to training ground seven. I will meet you there later just give me minute with the hokage. Oh and if there is anybody there kick them out, and if they asked why say hokage's orders.'' looking at said hokage for permission to leave of which she got she left to the training ground specified. With the full blooded uzumaki gone naruto gained such an air of seriousness it was suffocating. His eyes hardened and when he turned to minato, the hokage was taken aback from the fierceness.

''Listen to me and listen well namikaze. You will close that training ground. Nobody will go in that training ground for the next seven days. You will take kushina of duty for seven days you may not visit. You will put a barrier seal around the training ground. An invisible one. You will do all of this in a timely matter. Do you understand?'' by the end of the semi speech minato was nearly shiting his pants. At first he didn't think he should do any of the demands. Until he remembered the truth seal and the not harming part and stuff. Gulping and sucking the shit back in he nodded. Naruto lost his serious vibe and smiled. Putting a hand in his pouch and pulling out a tri pronged kunai just like minato's except the outside blades were straight and it was smaller maybe 4 inches long. ''Here I molded it after your kunia. I also have a transportation jutsu but it's not nearly ass good as yours. Mine takes forever to activate, but it still works. I like to call it instant transmission. Just channel chakra into the kunia and I will be there in a flash. He smiled again and put two fingers to his head and disappeared in a flash of orange before the hokage could get of a word.

* * *

Naruto appeared a little out of the training ground and walked in. no need to scare kushina. When he arrived he saw kushina sitting in the middle if the training ground. Just as he stepped up to her a dome shimmered into existence above them before fading out.

Picking her up and moving to the side naruto did a few hand seals before slamming his hands on the ground. Causing a large rough but smooth bolder to come out of the ground.

In kushina's opinion I looked eerily similar to the bolder the held the kyuubi in her stomach. The was her last thought before naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of her. Grabbing her and throwing her against the rock back first he held kushina there. Up until the paint he raised her right hand and moved it up and to the left. Channeling chakra into his hand not holding kushina's hand. A large wooden spike appeared in his hand. He then stabbed it inter her hand and into the rock. When he did kushina screamed in pain. Thrashing about and trying to get naruto off her. All he did was hold his ground. He never let her go during the proces. The process was just stabbing a spike into every appendage. When he was do he decided to activate the seals on the spikes causing them to glow. The purpose was to stop her from using her chakra. As well as heal the wounds through the wood, so when he pulled the spikes out they would leave unscarred skin. At this point in time kushina had stopped screaming but tears were falling down her cheeks. She was about to speak before a larger spike appeared in his hands. At this her eyes widened and she tried to struggle. But before she could get far naruto stabbed her through her abdomen. This one kushina did not scream because the pain was not as much as her hands and legs. That was because naruto had activated the seals on this spike before shoving it in her body. Causing it to slip past her body and stab into the rock. All the while messing with her nerves.

Kushina heard another poof and the rattle of chain. Looking up from her tortured position she saw chains. Knowing what was going to happen next she just waited. She new that she couldn't do anything. Especially considering she asked for this. Figuratively speaking.

Naruto connected all the spikes to one chain the put the chain to the other side of the boulder to keep the spikes in place, at the same time he put a chain around her neck to keep her head against the boulder.

When naruto was done he stepped back. She looked just like the kyuubi like that. Minus the tails of course. He then walked up to her. ''Are you wearing a bra?''

Kushina at the question looked beyond pissed. ''What do you mean am I wearing a bra? pervert.''

''I need to know. And not in the pervert way but the way of not wanting you to die way''

''Yes''

''Good'' naruto then ripped of her vest and shirt ignoring the cries for him to stop and at one point wiping spit of his face. When he was done her bright red bra that showed a lot of her what looked large c cup breast. She looked freaking hot in his opinion.

''What the hell do you think you are doing naruto!?'' ignoring her again naruto took out a slip of paper with a complex sealing formula he smacked it into the valley of her breast's. Naruto looked up to kushina.

''That was a nutrient seal made especially for you. With the kyuubi in you, you need to eat a lot to get the nutrients. Now. are you wearing underwear?''

Her reply was ''yes, fucking pervert''

''Everybody is a pervert to some degree kushina'' he then started taking off her pants. Having to tear them to get them off. Taking out another seal he gently put it on the cloth of underwear above both the vagina and anus. Looking up again he looked at her with a questioning gaze. '' I'm going to assume you can guess what that was.'' she nodded

''It was a waist absorption seal.''

''Good. Now you will remain here for seven days or until you pass this test slash training step. But if you do not realize the point of the test by the end of the seventh day i will not train you. Do you understand?'' all that was said in a very serious way.

She looked sad for a moment before attempting to nod. After releasing her faulty she said

''Yes Naruto sensei.''

Naruto smiled good.

* * *

 **sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. I do enjoy righting but I just rarely get the itch for it. see you guys next time.**


End file.
